It Started With a Satocycle
by DancerX
Summary: Modern AU No bending, but spiritual aspects. High school is hard on its own, but add a troubled past, criminals looking for you, martial arts training, and...romance? Well you would then have the life of Korra. KorraxAsami
1. Hit and Run

**AN: Hey guys! Well first Legend of Korra fic here and I'm super excited to start to share it with you. Legend of Korra has become my absolute favorite show and I can't get enough of it. So let's have a good time people!**

**I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! :D**

The sun begins its ascent over the horizon of Yue Bay. The early morning rays reflecting off of the water's surface creating a type of shimmer that one can only describe as magic. The hustle and bustle of the city has yet to awaken in the wee hours of the morning. Republic City was a sorting of a booming city, but always had time to rest at some point with the dawn. Just on the outskirts of the city resided a small wooded area, not too dense and not too open. A few miles back a house could be seen through a small clearing. Around the property were different structures; stables, a training circle, a garden, even a small pavillion at a cliff's edge. Two figures could be seen within the structure, a middle aged bearded man and a young teenage girl.

"Now Korra, as you inhale the morning's fresh air I want you to clear your mind." Tenzin Tien, inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. He had been meditating since a young age. It was something his father had taught him. Whenever his emotions felt off he would come out to the cliffs edge and meditate for what seemed like hours. "Can you feel the sensation take over? Just think Korra- Korra what in the name of Agni are you doing?!"

Korra Mason, 17 years-old, caramel colored skin, long brown hair, muscle toned body sat with a marker cap clenched in her teeth while she halted her movements. She could be seen with a marker in one hand and writing on the other wrist. The tribal woman gulped as she looked at the older gentleman.

"I'm just taking...notes?" She smiled in an attempt to cover up the guilt rising in her throat.

_He's not that dense. Good going Korra._

"Notes on what, meditation? There's nothing to study!" Korra raised up her arms in defense against her instructor. His eyes narrowed in on her wrist picking up on the feeling that something was off. "That's the chemical formula for Sodium Chloride! Korra are you making a chemistry cheat sheet?" Korra quickly pulled down the sleeve of her hoodie and jumped to her feet.

"I'd really love to stay and chat Tenzin, but I'm going to be late for school. Bye!" With that Korra took off running towards the city. She could hear her instructors yells even at the edge of the woods.

* * *

><p>Korra bolted through Republic City as if her life depended on it. She swerved through crowds, jumped over trash piles, and slid around corners in her attempt to make it to school on time.<p>

"Shit shit shit shit! I can't be late again, Mr. Lei will have my ass if I'm late one more time!" She pumped her legs harder and harder with each step. Her breath came out in ragged huffs, but she couldn't worry about her breathing technique now. Korra made her way towards an intersection a half a mile away from her high school.

_Come on! Almost there, just a little further._

Right as her foot made contact with the street's pavement Korra could make out the distinct shape of a satocycle in the peripheral of her vision.

As soon as her other foot hit the ground Korra leaped forwards and twisted in mid air as a last attempt to avoid being hit. Unfortunately for her, one of the handle bars nicked Korra and forced her to lose her placement causing her to slam into the ground and roll a few feet away. She could hear the clatter of her phone bouncing away from her body. She knew for a fact that that was going to be last of her precious device.

"Fucking shit." Korra rolled over onto her side just in time to see the red and black satocycle speed off into the distance. "Thanks a lot asshole!" She let out a sigh as a burning sensation started to make itself known on her wrist. Looking down Korra noticed her light blue sleeve begin to turn into a dark maroonish color. Panic seeped into her chest as she yanked the fabric up to her elbow. Blood ran down her arm dripping off at the base of her elbow. She twisted her arm around and noticed a deep gash across her wrist.

"No, oh come on, no please no!" Korra wiped and wiped at the gash that plagued her skin. It didn't matter what she did the blood had a steady flow and the cut wouldn't disappear.

"I can't believe it." Korra threw her head back and yelled into the sky.

"I can't fucking believe it! Right over the chemistry notes!" She couldn't believe her luck, hit and run, shattered phone, gash on her arm, ruined chemistry notes, and now she was definitely going to be late to school. With one last yell, Korra ripped her sock off her foot and wrapped it around her wrist. Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time that day Korra slung her backpack over her shoulder and trudged her way towards the school.

* * *

><p>The bell rang signaling that it was now time for lunch. Korra threw her books into her locker and slammed it shut. She knew that she had failed her chemistry test. Those notes were her last hope and all she had to show for her work was a bloodied sock.<p>

"Korra! Hey, Korra!" Said girl looked up and saw her friend Bolin come barreling down the hallway with his girlfriend, Opal, in hand. "Hey, Korra we missed you first period. Mr. Lei was not happy that you weren't there. I tried to text you, but didn't get a response."

Bolin Lee, younger of the Lee brothers. Even though he was younger he was bigger than his older brother. Bolin always had some sort of smile on his face and could turn any situation into a party. He had on a dark green flannel shirt and a pair of brown jeans. To his side was his new girlfriend, Opal.

Opal Beifong, was of noble status, but was as humble as they come. Her calm and kind nature was a good balance to Bolin's rowdy and goofy antics. Korra thought that the two made a perfect pair and had hoped them the best from the very start. Opal wore a beige pair of capri pants and had an off the shoulder, long sleeved gray shirt.

"Sorry about that Bo. I had a little trouble on the streets this morning and my phone is no more."

"Oh...well that phone was jank anyway. Are you ok at least?" Bolin asked in a slightly relieved tone.

"Well not exactly." Yanking up her sleeve again Korra showed her two friends the now bloodied sock.

"Gosh Korra, what did you do?! Here let me see it." Opal took Korra's arm and unraveled her makeshift bandage. "Jeez, you didn't even clean this thing off. A-and this sock was already dirty, Korra!" Opal shot the tribal girl and incredulous look.

She had a really bad habit of just picking up clothes off of the floor and wearing whatever. Even if said clothing hadn't been washed in weeks.

"Bolin get the first aid of my bag for me please." Opal was kind of like a mother figure within Korra's group. She always had some kind of extra gear in her bag for any sort of occasion. Bolin handed her the kit and Opal began to work on the nasty looking slice. "How did this even happen?"

"I was running to school and as I was crossing an intersection this red and black satocycle came out of no where and nearly ran me over. I barely had time to react." Korra winced as Opal dabbed the cut with rubbing alcohol. "Shit, not so much."

"Well if you would have cleaned it sooner then I wouldn't have to do this. This is really deep though Korra. I think you're going to have to go see my mom." Opal huffed as she applied some pressure to the wound.

"Oh please no." Korra's eyes went wide with fear.

"Why not? My mother always treats you well." Korra shuffled her feet on the floor trying to fight the blush off her face.

"Yeah, but she always gives me this disappointed look whenever I go to her. It's hard to face that face all the time."

Suyin Beifong is one of the top leading medical care specialists in her field. She had the kindest of hearts and was always in charge of taking care of Korra's injuries. Which, sadly, occurred more often than not.

"It wasn't your fault this time. I'm sure she'll be happy to fix you up. Come on she's monitoring the school nurse today. Ever since that flu outbreak she's been paranoid about the office."

"Opal is right Korra. You need to get patched up. Can't have my teammate all banged up." Bolin clutched onto Korra's side, squeezing the life out of her.

"So it's settled then we're going to go visit my mother." Opal turned to leave, but the sound of Korra's voice stopped her.

"But I'm hungry." The sun kissed girl raised her good hand to stomach and began to rub it back and forth. "I ran off from my house so fast that I didn't get a chance to eat." She flashed the couple her signature pout; hoping, that the two would allow her some food before her encounter with the Beifong matriarch. It was true that she was in fact hungry, but Korra disliked medical treatment about as much as she disliked dresses, which was saying something.

"Don't worry Korra. I can go get you some food!" Bolin exclaimed loudly. "You just go get better." He patted the girl on the back and kissed Opal on the cheek before jogging towards the cafeteria.

"Come on, Bolin will meet us in the nurse's office." Korra sighed in defeat gave her friend a small smirk.

"Alright fine. Just give me one sec." Bending down, Korra, began to tug at her shoe laces.

"What are you...oh don't you dare!" In one swift motion Opal snatched the bloodied sock out of Korra's hand.

"Hey!"

"You are not putting this sock back on! That is so gross!"

"But I-"

"No, now we are leaving!"

* * *

><p>Bolin made his way up to the lunch line with two trays filled with food, both of which were for Korra. There girl had an appetite of a beast, but he wasn't one to judge especially since watching his friend put away all this food was actually very entertaining. He finished paying for the meals and was on his way towards the door when his older brother stopped him.<p>

"Hey Bo, wait up!"

Mako Lee, older of the Lee brothers. He was on the mature side for his age, mostly due to the loss of their parents at such a young age. Even though Bolin was the bigger of the two, Mako, definitely had muscle to his body. He wore a gray button up with the top buttons left open exposing his white undershirt. His signature red scarf was draped around his neck and he wore a pair of black jeans.

"Don't tell me all of that food is for you?" He motioned towards the younger of the two. "I get you're a growing boy and all, but this is a little much isn't it?"

"Oh no this is for Korra! She had to go get patched up by Opal's mom. So I'm getting her food." The older boy's eyebrows furrowed together. It wasn't unheard of for Korra to get hurt, but she never missed lunch, ever.

"Is she ok-"

"Mako there you are!" Walking up to them was a girl that Bolin could only describe as perfection. Porcelain skin, raven black hair that bounced with each step she took, long legs encased in tight black jeans, slim waist covered by a maroon tank top, and toned arms sheltered by a cropped black jacket. Resting atop her chest was a half gear necklace. A complete bombshell.

"And who is this?!" Bolin finally sputtered out after getting a once over of the girl. His brother sent him a cheeky grin.

"This is Asami Sato. She just transferred here and I've been showing her around." The girl smiled lightly and offered a hand to Bolin.

"It's so nice to meet you. Your brother has told me a lot about you."

"Wait, Sato? As in Hiroshi Sato? As in billionare Hiroshi Sato?!" Bolin nearly dropped all of the food on the ground in pure shock. Asami shifted her eyes side to side, quickly placing her hands on the younger male's mouth.

"Please not so loud. I'm sorry, but I don't want people to know about me quite yet. First day and all." Bolin shook his head up and down as she removed her hands from his face.

"Sure I got'cha. Your secret is safe with me Ms. Sato." He winked and offered the lady a smile.

"Thanks Bolin, I appreciate it." She looked down and noticed the abundance of food in the boy's hands. "Wow, strong appetite you got there."

"Oh this isn't for me. Our friend Korra got hurt and is the nurse's office. I have to go bring this to her." Bolin replied finally remembering his task. Mako who was silently ogling the Sato girl finally snapped out of his gaze.

"What happened? Korra never misses a meal."

"Apparently, some dude ran her down with their satocycle this morning. I don't have much information, but she's got this nasty gash on her wrist that's all bloody and stuff." He shrugged his shoulders as he replied. "OH and her phone is shattered so uh no texting, but Opal is with her right now so that's a good thing."

"Oh no."

"Hey don't worry Asami, Korra is a tough chick and will get through it." Even with Bolin's flashy grin Asami still looked worried.

"It's not that. I think I may know what happened." Both of the brother's looked at each other in pure confusion.

"Uh what are you talking about?" The girl's shoulders slumped as a sigh escaped her mouth.

"Well you see…"

* * *

><p>"I'm out."<p>

"Do we have to go through this everytime? Korra sit back down. You'll be fine." The older Beifong had just examined the young girl's injury and, despite all of young girls fussing, was informed that she was going to need 22 stitches.

"No way! I do not do needles! Just let the thing close on its own!" Korra tried to make her way to the exit, but was stopped by Opal...again.

"No, you need this stitched right away. You've waited too long and if you let it heal by itself the wound will heal outwards and you'll have very noticeable scar tissue sitting on your skin. Now come back here." The tribal woman let out a loud groan and dragged her feet back to the cot. This day just kept getting worse and worse. She had only prepared to deal with her chemistry test today, not Su's medical treatments.

"You're lucky I bring a medical kit with me wherever I go. I can get you patched up in fifteen minutes tops. Just try and relax." Su began to lay her tools on the tray next to Korra. This did nothing to ease her nerves, especially when the the anesthetic needle was placed on the tray. She began to feel her heart beat erratically in her chest and her palms began to sweat.

_Spirits fuck just kill me._

Su had injected the anesthetic into Korra's wound and the girl only grimaced a little bit. She looked away as she felt the pressure of the needle go into her skin. Relief washed over her though. There was no pain accompanying the puncture of the instrument. When Su pulled the two ends of the wound together Korra shuddered a little bit. The feeling didn't hurt put just feeling your skin get pulled back together was something she wasn't going to forget.

It was quiet while Su worked. Even though this was the first time Korra had ever gotten stitches from Su, the process stayed the same. The two women usually remained silent for most of the treatment. The older women had picked up on Korra's embarrassment from all the injuries she went to her for and didn't want to make her feel any more uncomfortable than she already was. She did, however, always ask one question,

"So, Korra, how did this even happen?" The girl looked over at Su's eyes and was about to respond when a voice interrupted them.

"I think I can explain." Korra's heart seized in her chest when her eyes locked with a deep sea of emerald. She had never seen such a beautiful shade of green in her entire life.

_Oh wow. _

"And who might you be?" Su continued her work diligently, not even taking her eyes off of her task to speak to the young woman.

"My name is Asami Sato and I may have almost ran you over today." A light shade of pink graced her cheeks as she placed the trays of food Bolin had given her down on a nearby table. Korra couldn't help, but think how adorable it looked.

_Wait, what?_

"I'm so sorry! I was running late and took the corner too fast and didn't see you till the very last second. By the time I realized what happened you were already up and on your way." The girl walked over to Korra and looked down at the completely stitched wrist and gasped in surprise. "Did...did I do that?" Korra who was still staring like an idiot mentally scolded herself for forgetting how to speak.

_Come on Korra use your big girl words._

"Uh y-yeah. Your handlebar clipped me…"

_Nice._

Asami turned towards Su who was now cleaning up her utensils.

"Let me pay for this. It's my fault for her injury. Just name the cost." Suyin turned to the frantic heiress and smiled.

"No charge, at least for this patient anyways." Asami stared in complete confusion.

"But you-"

"Mom has to fix Korra up a lot actually." Opal says as she begins to wrap Korra's wrist in gauze. "We treat her for free and she helps do errands and work for my mom. I'm Opal by the way, Opal Beifong." Asami smiled at the girl and turned her attention to Korra.

"Is there anything I can do? I feel really bad about this entire thing. You name it and it's done," Korra tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"W-well you did break my phone, but I mean it's no big-" she was cut off before she could finish.

"Say no more I got it covered. Any maybe I could get you a new hoodie too. It looks like you got some marks from this whole mess." Heat rushed to the mocha colored teen's cheeks. She didn't have the heart to tell Asami that those marks were just from her lack of laundry skills.

"Uh sure...I mean if you want to then you can uh definitely do that." Asami smiled and rushed towards Korra giving her a quick hug.

"Don't worry about it. And again I'm really sorry Korra." She pulled away from the injured teen "I'll see you soon." With that she made her way out of the office. Silence filled the room until Korra grasped her abdomen.

"Hey Su, you got anything for an upset stomach?"

"Of course I do. Are you feeling ok?" Su asked handing the girl a glass of water with an antacid tablet.

"Uh yeah, I just feel like I'm going to throw up the butterflies in my stomach."

**AN: And there is chapter one! Haha wow that took a lot out of me. Hopefully I can keep this updated. I'm super slow at typing out what I want done XD**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this! Review, give me your thoughts, and share ideas. Be completely open and specific.**

**Until next time my lovelies! -DancerX**


	2. Ignition

**A/N: I know, I know I took forever to update and I am so so so sorry! I'm a full time student with a part time job who tutors on the side. I had this done last night, but due to the technical difficulties I couldn't get this posted until now.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Arena Combat is literally like mix martial arts accept they fight on a field of padded obstacles. It's usually played with two people, but I changed that for obvious reasons.**

**Without further ado, here is Chapter 2 of It Started With a Satocycle**

"It's way too much, Opal."

"Then give it back."

"I can't just give it back!"

"Didn't she get you a new phone too?"

"Yeah...a Universe R6…"

"Ooo that's a really nice one too."

"I know. What do I do?"

The taller girl let out a sigh. She had just finished telling Opal about her most recent encounter with the raven haired beauty and didn't know what to do.

"You could always just, ya know, take it with grace?" Opal replied, tossing the medicine ball back to Korra.

Everyday after school the group would head their way over to the gym. Korra, Mako, and Bolin were on the city's Arena Combat team, the Fire Ferrets. The brothers were the original founders of the Fire Ferrets since both had been skilled in fighting, Mako with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu and Bolin with Hung Ga. The brothers could hold their own, but the league required a third member for their team. The day they saw Korra take out three different guys at school because they called her a neanderthal was they day they knew they had found their gal.

The fact that Korra also knew Tai Chi Chuan, Northern Shaolin Kung Fu, Hung Ga, and Ba Gua Zhang was completely coincidental…

So everyday the three would go to the gym to practice for the team. Opal had been tagging along, having just recently began to study Ba Gua Zhang, figuring the extra time working out would help her improve.

Unlike today

Because she had to work out with Korra

Because Korra still had stitches

Because of a Miss Asami Sato

Who was the cause of Korra's current...problem?

* * *

><p><em>Korra was on her way home from the gym when a very expensive satomobile pulled up beside her. She would have described it as something straight out of a movie if you had asked her. The maroon stripe running across the side of the vehicle contrasted against the sleek, black shine of the body. Korra traced every edge of the car until the driver's side door opened and, one Asami Sato stepped out.<em>

_Her breath caught in her throat just like the first time she laid eyes on the taller woman (if you asked Korra it was due to blood loss). The heiress had on a long, light gray peacoat with a red beanie placed on top of her head and some simple, black ankle boots. It was simple, yet elegant and it made Korra feel a little embarrassed about her attire. Oversized, blue hoodie with white fur lining the inside of it, gray sweat pants, and her old tennis shoes._

_Way to go gym wear._

"_Korra! I'm so glad I ran into you. You aren't in a hurry, are you?" The taller woman flashed her a small smile. "How's your wrist doing?" Korra snapped out of her dazed and pulled up her sleeve._

"_Doin' better, the guys are over protective of it and don't even get me started on Opal." She replied with a chuckle. It had been about four days since the incident and while Asami was getting use to hanging out with the group she hadn't had much time to talk with Korra. _

"_That's good. Look, I was actually just on my way back from the phone store and I figured you've gone long enough without a one sooo…" Asami reached back into car and pulled out a small box with a red ribbon tied to the top of it. Underneath the box was an envelope. After glancing down to make sure everything was intact, Asami, presented the items to Korra. She slowly reached out and took the items out of the older girl's hand. Their hands slid over each other and Korra swore she felt some kind of spark._

"_You really didn't have to do this, ya know?" Korra by now was trying to desperately hide the blush rising to her cheeks. "I would have figured something out." Asami swatted the air in front of her._

"_Nonsense, I hit you with my satocycle, injured you, and wrecked your stuff. It's the least I could do." Asami couldn't believe that Korra was still trying to deny any type of reimbursement. Usually, if someone found out just how much money she had they would try to "discreetly" hit her up for her money. Korra couldn't be anymore further than those people. _

"_Well, thanks Asami." Her usual lopsided grin plastered across her face. "I'll open these when I get home." She unzipped her bag and gently placed the gifts inside._

"_I'd offer you a ride, but my father is expecting me for dinner. Sorry." Korra didn't mind she already felt a little frazzled from Asami's unexpected appearance._

"_Don't worry about it. The walk home will do me good." Asami gave her one last smile before she retreated back to her car._

"_Alright, I'll see you at school on Monday then. Bye Korra." With that Asami sped off, leaving a waving Korra with a goofy smile on her face behind her. After a couple moments, Korra set off to the outskirts of the city, through the woods, and into her home. _

_Naga, her pure white caucasian shepherd, greeted her at the beginning of the property, she couldn't help but jump on her master and attack her with kisses. After Korra's laughter subsided she pushed the beast off of her and the two headed into the main house. Tenzin and Pema had taken the kids to see some movie about some ice princess (Korra had politely declined the invitation claiming that her wrist would be bothering her too much after her workout) and wouldn't be back for another hour or so. She made her way to the very back of the house and entered her room. The room was spacious she had a king sized bed pressed against the left back wall of the room, with a desk to the right of it. On the right wall was a large, flat screen tv with a stereo system and her game systems. In the very right bottom corner of her room was a door that lead to her connecting bathroom which also double as her closet. The room was littered with all different types of fur pelts and along the walls were different types of tropical tribal symbols. She had asked Pema to paint them before she moved in completely. _

_Korra took the box and envelope out of her bag and plopped down onto her bed. She pulled the ribbon off of the top of the box and lifted the lid off of it. Inside was one of the newest models of mobile technology on the market, the Universe R6. She turned the device on and a picture of Asami Sato making a peace sign was set as the background picture. Korra chuckled to herself thinking of how many pictures Asami had taken before she was happy with herself...probably only one. Upon further inspection Korra realized that Asami had also put her number inside of the phone. It only made Korra smile even more._

_After putting in the essential contacts into her phone. She placed it down and picked up the envelope. There was nothing written on the piece of paper and in a second it was ripped open. Korra pulled out a small note that undoubtedly Asami wrote and began to read it._

"_I wasn't sure what your style is so I thought that maybe you'd want to shop around yourself. I hope you can find something nice for yourself._

_-Asami Sato _

_The tan girl shook the envelope and out stumbled a universal gift card. Korra picked the plastic card and flipped it over._

_It was for $1000._

* * *

><p>Korra caught the ball against her chest and groaned, "How do you take that much money with grace?" She shoved it back towards Opal, with a little too much force. "I mean seriously, my entire outfit right now probably costs about $10." Opal threw the ball back at her.<p>

"Yeah, but you shop at second hand shops and pick the biggest things you can find. Maybe a change in clothing isn't a horrible idea." The ball again was returned to her with the same amount of force as before.

"You are not helping at all. Do you think I should just return it to her?"

"Well...maybe you should just ask her. She just walked in."

"What?" Asami had just walked through the front entrance and was looking around with a confused look on her face. Korra was about to call her over when the 20lb (9kg) medicine ball slammed into her chest.

She fell to her hands and knees as one hand clutched her chest and the other supported her weight. She was trying to desperately catch her breath while waiting for the burning/stinging sensation to subside in the….sisters.

"Oh gosh! Korra, I'm so sorry!" Opal rushed over to the teenage girl and crouched down next to her. "Are you ok?" Korra took a deep breath and looked at Opal.

"Sweet baby Raava, Opal, I think...I think one of them popped." Korra replied while she moved her hands across her body to make sure that Lucy and Ethel were still intact. "1 aaannd 2, ok we're good."

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't think Asami saw." She held out her hand and Korra took it, pulling herself back to her feet.

"Why's that?" Korra replied, dusting off her pants. She looked up and saw the young Beifong pointing across the gym.

"Because Mako is chatting her up." The older girl looked across the way and saw Mako talking with Asami. He had one hand behind his head and a blush across his face. He seemed to have shed his over shirt, leaving him in just his wife beater.

Jealousy, rushed through Korra's veins. She knew damn well that Mako was trying to flirt with Asami, her Asami.

_Wait, what?_

She shook her head back and forth clearing those thoughts from her head. When she looked up again she saw Asami walking to the bathroom. Korra decided that now was the time for action.

"Hey Makooooo!" She saw him visibly recoil as she called out his name.

_Perfect._

She wanted him flustered. It was easier to get information out of him when he was this way.

"Oh h-hey Korra. You done training with Opal?" Typical Mako, trying to change the topic. Mako never really liked talking about himself even at a younger age. Korra picked up on this soon after they met and had developed a strong plan on how to get around that.

"Never mind that what were you discussing with Asami just now?"

Which was go in for the kill.

Mako coughed into his hands and avoided eye contact with prying teenager.

"Nothing, we were just talking. Does it matter?" Korra was about to press on the matter when Bolin popped out from behind his brother.

"It wasn't nothing! This sly dog over here asked Asami out on a date and she said yes!" Bolin threw some air jabs at his brother. "Nice going too. I mean Asami is a catch!" He looked over towards Opal and began to sputter. "But no one is a match for my Opal heh heh." He walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

Korra felt a pang in her chest that she wasn't too sure was from the medicine ball. She knew she didn't have any feelings for Mako anymore, but she shouldn't feel this much for Asami. As far as she knew it the emerald eyed girl was just pretty and rich. They hadn't really had any sort of conversation beside hitting Korra with the satocycle.

That being said, Korra still decided to make an ass out of herself.

"Why'd you do that?" Mako looked at her and began to stutter again.

"Well, I think that Asami is really smart and pretty. We get along really well and I think that it's about time that I get a chance to date a nice girl for once." Mako's eyes widened at the realization at what he just said.

Korra began to feel the anger flare in her. She closed her fists to the point where we was sure there would be tiny bloody crescents on her had. She had been the last person to date Mako. Even though they ended up breaking up after six months they had kept their friendship together.

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?" If looks could kill, the entire gym would have been slaughtered.

"I didn't mean it like-"

Korra's body moved on auto-pilot as she felt herself shove Mako to the ground.

"What? You just meant that you deserve someone who wasn't raised by savages? Someone who doesn't play violent video games all the time, or someone who eats salads over steak, or someone who isn't a neanderthal?" Mako knew he shouldn't blow up at her, he really did, but shoving him to the ground embarrassed him and he wanted Korra to feel how he did.

"If you're going to shove me to the ground then yeah! I don't need a girl who solves things with her fists, or dresses like a guy, or who's stronger than the average male!" Korra's breath came out in ragged grunts, she couldn't see straight and all she wanted to do was beat Mako into a pulp. She might have too if she didn't feel the hand on her shoulder. Korra turned and locked eyes with Bolin. He didn't look mad, just worried. He knew how touchy she was on the subject of her upbringings. He shook his head back and forth and Korra pulled her shoulder out of his grip. Bolin could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes.

"Whatever, go have fun with your pretty, elegant, rich girl. I'm leaving." Quickly, Korra grabbed her gear and her oversized hoodie and made her way to the entrance to the gym. The last thing she heard before she left through the door was Asami asking if Korra was okay.

No, no she wasn't.

* * *

><p>Monday came all too soon. Korra spent the entire weekend isolated in her room. Nobody could get her to come out no matter what. Pema had ended up just leaving trays of food by Korra's door so she would starve to death. She couldn't get over what Mako said to her. Ever since she came to Republic City Korra had issues with how people treated her. She was born of inuit and hawaiian descent and was raised on tradition of both cultures. The tribes were her pride. Her father and mother worked hard to raise to be well rounded. She could hunt, cook, swim, and camp in the harshest of climates. But Korra was also taught how important relationships between people are and tried her hardest when talking to people.<p>

The city didn't know any better. To the city she was a cavewoman. They looked down upon her. She beat sticks for fun and only knew how to eat with her hands. That's how it was.

The students at the school could be so cruel. Not everyone treated her in such a way, but there were enough for it to be a real problem. People would make grunting noises as she walked by, or make fun of some of her southern clothes. She's had people try to "help" her read books from the library and even had some boy and his friends put a raw fish on her lunch tray because that's what neanderthals eat. Korra was suspended for a week after that incident.

She thought people would be proud of her for standing up for herself and taking out those guys for insulting her, but it only made things worse. People then started calling her a brute and would shrink away from her afraid that she might suddenly snap from their technology.

Mako and Bolin had helped her deal with these people, but hearing those same harsh words from Mako had cut her deep. She all but dragged her feet through the school hallways. She didn't want to deal with anyone's bullshit today.

Life, however, couldn't give her a break.

As she turned the corner to her locker she noticed a crowd of people gathered around it. Korra pushed her way to the thick of people and made it to her locker.

Her stomach churned.

Her locker was covered in profanities of all different kinds.

"Savage"

"Knuckle dragger"

"Foster trash"

"Brute"

"Go back to the South"

They all stared back at her, along with whoever decided to fill the gaps with cave paintings of her. Korra reached up and tried to wipe away the markings, but they wouldn't go away. Her hands were frantically moving across the metal, but no matter how hard she pressed it wouldn't erase.

She could hear the snickers and laughter all around her. It was almost as loud as the drumming in her ears. She wanted it to stop, to go away. She clamped her hands around her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. Her blood boiled, ears were ringing, her eyes stung with unshed tears, and her entire back felt like tiny embers were running dancing across it.

All at once she let out a yell and flung her fist into the tainted metal. Again and again until the dented material could no longer stay shut. She gripped the edges of it and tore the door off its hinges, throwing it to the ground.

Her fist throbbed and shook with adrenaline. Everything seemed quiet now. The only thing Korra was aware of was how loud her breathing was and that the embers on her back seemed to dissipate. She turned around and noticed that the crowd of people had only gotten bigger. They began to whisper among themselves and Korra began to panic again. Her eyes scanned across the ocean of bodies and her eyes locked with the sea of emerald she knew all too well.

_Asami_

She looked frightened and Korra feared the worst.

Why would she want to talk to a girl who shoves people to the ground and beats up lockers. Asam began to make her way towards Korra, but before she could reach her, Korra, took off down the hallways. Ignoring the pleading shouts for her to come back.

She made it halfway home before she couldn't ignore the burning in her lungs anymore. She couldn't take it anymore. It was ridiculous, Korra had to hide who she was most of the time. She hadn't participated in a normal gym class since she started high school because she was afraid of how people would handle how physical she got, she kept her extended knowledge of military history to herself because that would only lead people to believe she was extremely violent, and even avoided all after school activities so she wouldn't have to deal with the strange stares her "peers" gave her. Korra wasn't what everyone wanted to believe her to be. She was a cultured human being and she was going to damn well prove it.

Korra reached into her pocket, pulling out her wallet. The gift card Asami had given her was neatly tucked into one of the pockets. She pulled out the piece of plastic and flipped it over and over again.

She knew exactly what she was going to do with it.

* * *

><p>"Sir, we just got a sensory reading." The fingers that were drumming across the wooden surface of the desk stopped abruptly.<p>

"Where?"

"Uh Republic City sir. It was short, but definitely the frequency we've been looking for." The man let a small smile grace his face.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to let our associates know. Send word that we have found our precious little Avatar."

**A/N: Haha! So there that was. I literally started typing with like 2 ideas in mind and this popped out. Also, I totally threw a BUTT TON of foreshadowing in there. Who has theories, who can list them all?!**

**I'm open to ideas with you guys want to see certain things in this story. Just PM me, also I'm going to start writing some Korrasami oneshots/drabbles. I'll take requests, but I've already got two in mind.**

**Please review and let me know what you're all thinking. I love you all! -DancerX**


End file.
